


Mirror Mirror On The Wall: Who is the Fairest Sinclair of them all?

by livx18 (Jensensational)



Series: BioShock Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Anal Sex, Doppelganger, M/M, Mirror Universe, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/livx18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinclair was not pleased with what he was looking at, not pleased at all. His gaze was focused on the image he saw reflected in his mirror. As per usual it was himself that he saw, but he looked…different. For one thing the image in the mirror had grayer hair and his face had a few wrinkles here and there. His eyes looked tired and his skin looked a little pale. But the part that bothered him most was his stomach. In place of his well-sculpted body there was a round gut that was not too large but just large enough to make him look, as a whole, unattractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall: Who is the Fairest Sinclair of them all?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt "Sinclair x Sinclair, selfcest"
> 
> And I just couldn't refuse. Not my best writing, but enjoy regardless.
> 
> Original prompt can be found here: http://biokink.livejournal.com/705.html?thread=2770113#t2770113

Sinclair was not pleased with what he was looking at, not pleased at all. His gaze was focused on the image he saw reflected in his mirror. As per usual it was himself that he saw, but he looked…different. For one thing the image in the mirror had grayer hair and his face had a few wrinkles here and there. His eyes looked tired and his skin looked a little pale. But the part that bothered him most was his stomach. In place of his well-sculpted body there was a round gut that was not too large but just large enough to make him look, as a whole, unattractive. 

Sinclair narrowed his eyes as he turned around and continued to examine himself in his mirror. It was as he turned a second time that he noticed his reflection remained still. He froze for a moment and then took a step closer to the mirror. He waved at his reflection; the reflection raised a brow. Sinclair didn’t know what was going on, but he sure as hell didn’t like it. It was when the reflected image placed its hand on the glass that Sinclair knew he was one of the following: 1) Drunk, 2) Drugged, 3) Dreaming some crazy ass dream, or 4) So tired that his mind is playing tricks. He thought scenario 4 made the most sense. 

It was as Sinclair was thinking over why his reflection was inaccurate that the reflection grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled Sinclair through the mirror. Sinclair was in too much shock to react properly; so when his reflection shoved him up against the wall, he gasped like some damsel. His reflection seemed to find this amusing for he released a chuckle. At the sound of his own laughter Sinclair snapped back to his senses and shoved his reflection away.

“Who are you?” he asked, narrowing his eyes, “Where am I?”

“I should think it is obvious that I am you: Augustus Sinclair. Esquire,” the way his reflection said his name sent a shiver down Sinclair’s spine; and not the bad kind, either. Since when had his voice sounded that enticing? 

“As to where you are, the location hasn’t changed, sport. However, the scenery isn’t quite what it used to be.” 

“Let me get this all sorted out,” Sinclair said, “You’re me and this dump is Rapture?” 

“That’s correct,” his reflection replied then added, “Except this right here is the future.” 

Sinclair’s eyes widened at that statement. He would accuse the reflection of lying except he knew what he looked like when he was lying and his reflection wasn’t making the “I’m lying” face. 

“So why did you bring me here?” Sinclair asked.

“I’m lonesome,” his doppelganger replied before shoving Sinclair back against the wall. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Sinclair protested as he tried to shove himself off of, well, himself.

“This is because I’m a lonely old man who hasn’t seen anything remotely attractive in years and therefore needs some tender love and care. It’s also because I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror. You are a fine man and you know it’s the truth. There is also the small factor that I know how well I perform in the bedroom. So if anyone is going to provide me with endless pleasure, I know no one will do it better than I.”

Sinclair would have been utterly disgusted had it not been for how sexy it sounded to her himself compliment himself. His doppelganger was correct, though. He was a fine man and he was skilled in the bedroom. Sinclair would’ve protested that this would actually be just some sick twisted form of masturbation, but he found himself rendered incapable to speak due to a pair of slightly chapped lips pressing against his own. Sinclair could’ve fought back, but instead he opened his mouth and let his tongue engage with the older man’s in a heated kiss. 

Somehow Sinclair was now completely naked, and his doppelganger was in the process of removing his own clothes. Sinclair’s eyes widened slightly and he asked for the other man to wait. His other-self looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes.

“Leave the clothes on,” Sinclair said.

“Beg your pardon?” 

“Listen, I hate to be a sour grape, but you aren’t as fit as you used to be. So I’d rather not see, if it’s all the same to you,” Sinclair stated earning him a chuckle.

“I see you haven’t changed.”

“I see you have,” Sinclair retorted. 

After several more moments of delicious foreplay, both Sinclairs thought so, Sinclair’s doppelganger placed two fingers in front of Sinclair’s face. He gave him a stern look, one that Sinclair himself gave to his workers whenever he wanted them to do something, no questions asked. Sinclair scoffed before taking the fingers into his mouth. 

The older Sinclair was doing all he could to suppress a groan of approval as his younger-self ran his tongue over each finger, giving a little nip here and there. He now knew why people said he had a talented tongue. The older man removed his fingers and used his other hand to press Sinclair roughly against the wall again.

Sinclair got the message and relaxed as his doppelganger inserted a finger into his hole and began the task of stretching him. Sinclair did his best to remain silent as another finger was inserted. His older self began a scissoring motion, occasionally hooking his fingers and scraping them along the inner walls. Sinclair gasped and then released a faint moan as his older self’s fingers hit his prostate. The fingers were removed in an instant and Sinclair felt slightly disgusted because he missed the feeling of the fingers.

Two strong hands gripped Sinclair’s firm buttocks and pulled him up slightly. Sinclair understood and wrapped his legs firmly around the other man’s waist. His other self aligned his aching cock with the slightly pink hole and then stared into Sinclair’s emerald eyes. The pair didn’t break eye contact as the older of the two pushed into the younger one. Somehow, the fact that he was staring into his own lust filled eyes made Sinclair moan. 

After that, the moans continued to pour out from both men. The occasional “oh god” and gasp was thrown in amongst the groans and kisses. 

The older man knew that he was close, so he seized hold of his younger self’s throbbing cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Sinclair was overwhelmed by pleasure. He knew he was good, but he never knew he was this good. After a few more pumps to his cock, Sinclair came, shouting in pleasure. The sound of his other self’s orgasm, and the feeling of Sinclair’s hole tighten around his aching cock, was enough to make the older man empty his seed inside of his younger self. 

The pair simply stared at one another for a moment, panting as they came down from their intense orgasms. It was as the older of the two was pulling out that they heard a loud crash outside.

“What was that?” Sinclair asked as he placed his feet back on the ground.

“It sounds like those splicers of Lamb’s found me. That means you have to go.” The older man began to pick up Sinclair’s scattered clothes and handed them to the younger man. He then led Sinclair to the mirror.

“Will I ever see you again?” Sinclair asked. There was an emotion on his older self’s face that was completely foreign to him. 

“My my. Aren’t you Narcissistic,” his older self teased before shoving him through the mirror. Sinclair dropped his clothes and turned to face his mirror. There he was met with the reflection of well built, fine looking, young man who happened to be completely naked. Sinclair took a step toward the mirror and turned around while examining his reflection.

“Damn, I am fine,” he said with a smirk before walking away from the mirror and hoping into bed for some much needed rest.


End file.
